


The Box Scene

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x09, Box Scene, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Ich präsentiere euch hier die Übersetzung dieser Szene aus dem Original Drehbuch von 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' (P.S. Das Originalscript weicht ganz leicht von der gefilmten Endfassung ab, wo es Abweichungen gibt, habe ich mich an die gefilmte Szene gehalten)Fehlende Szene aus 'Extraordinary Christmas' / 'Galaktische Weihnachten'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kurz nach Ausstrahlung der 9. Folge 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' / 'Galaktische Weihnachten' tauchte im Internet ein [Bild](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f7715e835058713a6ca4c391cb96f185/tumblr_inline_ofkvsbhRcJ1ro0dfc_500.jpg) einer gestrichenen Szene auf, das Blaine und Kurt im Schulflur zeigte mit einem kleinen Schmuckkästchen in der Hand. Es wurde bekannt als 'The Box Scene'. Daraufhin drehten die Klaine Fans durch.
> 
> Für 4200 $ (!) hat das Box-Scene-Project mit Hilfe tausender Klaine-Fans das Drehbuch für 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' bei der Auktion einer Wohltätigkeitsorganisation ersteigert und das Script dieser Szene im Mai 2012 auf [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXsrskbizCY) veröffentlicht.
> 
> Was auch immer ihn dazu bewog, jedenfalls stellte Ryan Murphy die besagte [Szene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5HEYZhBbjY) – die leider in keiner der Deleted Scenes auf den DVDs auftaucht – im August 2012 auf YouTube offiziell online, so dass die Fans sie endlich sehen konnten. Wer in der allerletzten Folge der 6. Staffel einen Blick in Kurts Schließfach wirft, der kann den Ring dort liegen sehen. Ein Beweis, dass die Szene sich genauso abgespielt hat, nur leider nie gesendet wurde ;-).

 

**6\. Akt**

 

**auf dem Schulflur – Tag**

 

Kurt, steht ein wenig verdrossen an seinem Schließfach. Ein überaus fröhlicher Blaine nähert sich ihm.

 

Blaine

Kurt, lächle mal! Die Weihnachtsferien sind nur noch ein paar Stunden entfernt –

 

 

Kurt _(seufzt)_

Ich weiß. Und ich bin auch richtig froh über unser Weihnachts-Special

und darüber, was wir im Obdachlosenheim gemacht haben ..... es ist nur

– – die Feiertage machen mich immer ein bisschen melancholisch.

 

 

Blaine

Wirklich? Dann liegt es also nicht daran, dass die Online-Auktion des

Liz Taylor Schmucks gestern um Mitternacht geendet hat – –

 

 

Kurt

– – und ich bei allem überboten wurde?

 

 

Blaine

Kurt, diese Sachen sind für, was weiß ich, Millionen Dollar verkauft

worden. Ich meine, wie solltest du es dir leisten können, die – –

 

 

Kurt

Die [Edith Head Elfenbein-Halskette](http://nypost.com/2011/09/08/liz-taylors-prized-jewels-to-be-auctioned/#1)  zu steigern?

 

 

Blaine

– – irgendwas davon? Zugegeben, keiner hat einen Ahnung,

wie du dir auch nur die Hälfte deiner Outfits leisten kannst.....

 

 

Kurt

Ich habe eben einen Blick für Schnäppchen.

Und ich bin Mitglied der Webseite 'Rue La La'

_(dann kapitulierend)_

Ich weiß. Es war 'Auktions-Pornographie'– –

nur eine Fantasie, aber es war so geil!

 

 

Sie lachen beide.

 

 

Blaine

Ich finde, wir sollten in diesem Jahr dankbar

sein für das, was wir haben und nicht jammern über

das, was wir nicht haben.

 

_(hält Kurt eine kleine Schmuckschachtel hin)_

 

Ich weiß, wir sind in unserer Beziehung erst kürzlich

einen ganzen Schritt weiter gegangen, deshalb – –

 

 

Kurt

_(vorschnell reagierend)_

Wenn das ein Verlobungsring ist, dann ist die Antwort 'Ja'.

(Was ist besser, als Weihnachten in New York? Durchbrennen

und im Central Park heiraten, an Weihnachten!)

 

 

Blaine

Mach – – einfach die Schachtel auf, Kurt.

 

 

Kurt öffnet sie und findet das wertvollste Geschenk, das er je bekam.

 

 

Blaine

Es ist ein Freundschaftsring, mit dem ich dir etwas versprechen will.

Ich habe ihn aus Kaugummipapierchen gemacht. Juicy Fruit.

 

 

Kurt

Wrigley's. Meine Lieblingssorte. Und – –

_(seine Augen werden feucht)_

– – ist das eine kleine Fliege? Aber was willst

du mir damit versprechen?

 

 

Blaine

Dich immer zu lieben. Dich zu verteidigen, selbst wenn ich weiß,

dass du im Unrecht bist. Dich zu überraschen. Immer 'ranzugehen,

wenn du mich anrufst, ganz gleich, was ich gerade tue. Dir Kekse

zu backen, mindestens zweimal im Jahr und dich zu küssen, wo

immer und wann immer du willst. Aber hauptsächlich soll er dich daran

erinnern, wie perfekt unperfekt du bist. Ich weiß, dass Elizabeth Taylor

so etwas nie getragen hätte – –

 

 

Kurt

Ich liebe ihn. Fröhliche Weihnachten. Das ist unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten.

 

 

Blaine

Das Erste von ganz vielen.

 

 

Sie halten einander an der Hand und biegen um die Ecke. Verliebt bis über beide Ohren.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich gebe nicht auf und hoffe weiterhin auf Reaktionen meiner LeserInnen in Form von Kommentaren und / oder Kudos. Bitte enttäuscht mich nicht. <3 <3


End file.
